


The  Forecast Looks Suuny

by asmallauthor



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship, Growing Up, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallauthor/pseuds/asmallauthor
Summary: The next morning, when all that remains of the horrid storm is wet pavement and broken branches, a small family sits on the porch looking over the flowers that bloomed in the turbulent rain. A rainbow stretches over them in the blue sky unbroken by any clouds.





	The  Forecast Looks Suuny

Towering, twirling, twisting towers of turbulent clouds circled above the town, and they slowly stalked their way across the country. Weather warnings could be heard from a multitude of radios, but it didn’t phase the young, sleeping child in the pale, yellow bassinet. Crashes and booms rattled the windows and worried parents hoped that their sweet Takashi would not wake to the cruel winds. 

Yet the child slept on resistant to the roller coaster of a storm. It seemed like he knew that scary winds would not be the most daunting adversary he would ever face. What was a storm to a multitude of monsters, spirits and demons.

Storms swirled around him before he can even comprehend the danger of mother nature. It swirled before he can comprehend the beauty of mother nature. But tonight, as it swirls, he sleeps on. 

The next morning, when all that remains of the horrid storm is wet pavement and broken branches, a small family sits on the porch looking over the flowers that bloomed in the turbulent rain. A rainbow stretches over them in the blue sky unbroken by any clouds. 

For years when bad storms hit, townspeople would think back and remark how they were lucky it wasn’t as horrific as that one storm. However, whenever Natsume recalled his vague memories of the storm, he would always remember the blooming flowers left behind afterwards.

People had a habit of looking over the good things that grow in turbulent circumstances.

 

People had a habit of looking over Natsume. 

She had just finished grading the midterm papers of her students, and Sara wanted nothing more than to home home, ice her wrist, and pass out on her bed with her cat. But when she turned the final corner to the school entrance, Sara flattered in her steps. Pale light from the setting sun outlined a child’s back as he sat on the school’s steps.

Light rain hit the ground softly, and the only real sound of the rain came from the broken metal trash can that had fallen over. A light melody played out across the courtyard as the musical clouds orchestrated their performance. 

Every now and then a stray drop would hit the top of worn converse, but Natsume made no move the shift out of the way. The musical melody of the rain seemed to suit the young child and, Sara was hesitant to interrupt the scene.

Bullshit. No matter how peaceful the scene, the kid had sat alone enough in his life. She wasn’t one of her snot nosed kids who were too afraid to sit with the ‘strange new kid’. Natsume's head jerked up and his loose hair swung out of his eyes when she sat down next to him.

Sara carried the conversation while they waited for his forgetful parents to pick him up, but she didn’t mind because every now and then Natsume would speak up in a soft crystalline voice.

It sure beat the melodic rain. It was as beautiful as a blooming flower or a rainbow after a storm. Hopefully someone else would realize that. 

When her coworker asked Sara why she decided to sit with a lonely boy for three hours, and why she thought it would make any difference in the long run, she told them that it made a difference to that one and that's all that mattered.

 

After a long night of tracking down fireflies for a yokai, Sensei walked home with his charge. For finding and capturing 300 fireflies, they were rewarded with choosing the next days weather. Before Sensei could respond for a cool sunny day perfect for naps, the boy wished for a nice long rain.

Healthy, large plops of water hit forest leaves. The canopy protected them and their clothes, but allowed for a parched forest to take a refreshing gulp of nutrients. When questioned about his choice of rain, Natsume turned to him and explained of a forest guardian he met here who needed more water to stay in their realm. 

It made no sense to sensei, and he saw no point in wasting a wish that would not help anyone but a poor, weak guardian.

“It made a difference to that one sensei and, that’s why it mattered.”

There was no point in listening to his idiot charge, but it did put his actions in a new light. 

Didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. Now people would be staying inside, canceling outdoor activities, and staring gloomily out windows. Whatever. If Natsume insisted on making a wish that kept them inside, it wouldn’t be blamed if caused more of a ruckus at home than normal.

 

It was a loud ruckus and cacophony of noise in the Tanuma household. Outside a serious storm boomed on at full volume, but it didn’t affect the teenagers inside the walls. 

Shaking limbs and tearing branches were no match for the laughter and sugar highs of the students. 

The storm was supposed to rage on for several days and no one was sure the amount of damage it would cause. People had planned in advance, and everyone was prepared to take care of the fallout. Most watched nervously from the inside of their homes.

However, several teenagers didn’t notice the storm till it was well underway. They were too busy with their games and stories. Natsume was surrounded by his own storm of friends and bloomed in the wake of them. A precious flower rarely seen but held closely to the ones that found it. 

A flower like that told of sunny days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!   
> I would love to year what you all thought about it, or if you just want to chat, leave a review or find me @ supananime on tumblr.


End file.
